[unreadable] The long-term objective of this research proposal is to understand how chromatin remodeling affects gene expression during major transitions in developmental programs. The proposed research uses molecular, biochemical and genetic approaches to address the role of SPLAYED (SYD), a SNF2/BRM family ATPase, in chromatin remodeling and regulation of reproductive development in the model organism Arabidopsis thaliana. In mammals, the SNF2/BRM chromatin remodeling ATPase complex is implicated in the development of cancer. Specific aims are to define the role of SYD in the transition from vegetative to reproductive development by identifying genetic targets of SYD, and to determine how the SYD protein complex is recruited to specific target genes by identifying SYD interactors. The SYD complex will be isolated from Arabidopsis, and genes corresponding to novel subunits will be characterized. Mutations in several subunits of the mammalian SNF2/BRM complex lead to the development of cancer, while mutants of the SNF2/BRM ATPase itself are lethal in some metazoans. Thus, Arabidopsis is an advantageous model system to enable the study of ATP-dependent chromatin remodeling complexes throughout development. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]